


Mistletoe and Chocolate

by Sheneya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Late Christmas Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short Colfflash fic tumblr request for a Still Christmas at Heart person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on tumblr a little while ago, as a late Christmas prompt.

It wasn’t the first time Len had kissed someone under the mistletoe. It’s not like mistletoe kisses mean all that much, they’re a bit of fun and a nod to Christmas tradition.

He eyed the smug-looking speedster standing across from him, before turning his eyes up to glare at the unrepentant bit of flora hanging above his head. As he stared, a number of thoughts ran through his head, mostly involving Mick’s heat gun and the small plant taunting him from it’s lofty height.

The rest of his mind was teasing him with thoughts of Barry Allen’s soft looking lips. He knew they would yield gently to his tongue. He knew they would taste like hot chocolate, mini-marshmallows and a hint of Grandma West’s Eggnog, light on the bourbon.

Len was so busy thinking about it, he froze in surprise when the younger man decided to take the initiative.

Barry's lips searched along his own, trying to find the perfect position. Relaxing, Len wrapped his hand around the back of Barry’s head, pulling him forward slightly, then tenderly pushing his own tongue in to wrestle with the other man’s.

He’d been right, Barry’s mouth tasted like hot chocolate, marshmallow and bourbon. Using his tongue, he proceeded to suckle the last hints of flavour from Barry’s mouth, the action drawing a soft gasp from the younger man.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar, exasperated voice broke him from his slight stupor.

Lisa was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him, the very inquisitive Iris West standing a few steps behind her, looking at Barry like he was one of her interview subjects.

“It’s time to go Len.”

Normally Lisa would be the one wanting to stay longer, but tonight her favourite engineer had been sternly invited to his family’s Christmas dinner. The engineer had managed to “invite” the Harrison Wells from the other earth along, as Cisco’s family didn’t really pay much attention to the scientific community, so they had no idea about what this earth’s Doctor Wells had done, who wasn’t Doctor Wells, Len still found the whole thing confusing as hell, and he lived with Lisa… and Mick.

Brushing his lips across Barry’s ear as he walked past, he whispered one sentence.

“See you on New Years Scarlet.”

He didn’t need to look to know Barry was blushing as he walked out the door after his still slightly peeved sister.


End file.
